


Nappies for Hermione

by baby664



Series: Desires (series) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby664/pseuds/baby664
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for Desires:  What if Reversal Charm failed?  Starts with a modified version of Chapter 4 of Desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepovers (Alternate Version)

Nappies for Hermione, Chapter 1

Desires, Chapter 4 (alternate)

Sleepovers

Harry, Hermione, and Luna had ‘sleepovers’ every couple of weeks after Hermione announced that she wanted to act like a child sometimes, the same as the others, just a bit older. Their ‘sleepovers’ were an organised set of activities, that included watching movies, fort-building, and other activities.

The reason that these sleepovers were as organised as they were, is that the trio had to find some way to differentiate it from their normal lives, as they all lived in the same house.

During their sleepovers, they would put three camp beds in one of their rooms. This was different from usual, as Hermione and Harry generally slept in the same bed, with Luna in a connecting room. Of course, when they were de-aged or a bit younger in their playtime activities, both of the children were in the nursery, as there were two infant beds in there.

There were frequent rumours in the press that Harry was actually engaged to both Hermione (as The Lady Potter), and Luna (as The Lady Black), but they were simply untrue.

They still had their ‘little’ playtime on the other weekends, and when they weren’t busy during the week. These had the most variation: Hermione would always act as the mother, but Luna could range anywhere from adult, down to a toddler. They also frequently used a Dark Arts spell that Hermione found that would reduce the victim of the spell in age.

It was after a couple of months of this routine that Hermione looked at the book that contained what they called “The Spell”, and realised that it could be customised to other ages as well. The trick was concentrating on the proper target age. Perhaps unconsciously, Hermione had been thinking of the ‘children’ as four years old when she had cast the spell before.

“Harry, look at this,” she said. She pointed out the paragraph describing the spell. “We could use this for our sleepover weekends if we wanted to.”

“Really, Hermione?” asked Harry. “You trust us that much with _that_ spell? If we do it wrong, then it will be a long time before I have a proper Hermione back.”

“Yes, I trust you,” said Hermione. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have mentioned it to you. We could all be seven years old for a night or a weekend.”

“Well, I know that you allow us our Drynites during those weekends, so I won’t even ask about that,” said Harry. “We need to talk to Luna about this, and make a decision with the three of us.”

“Of course,” said Hermione. “I don’t think that Luna wants to play Mummy to two children, even if they are seven years old. I tend to enjoy it, though.”

\\\//

“I think that it sounds like a good idea,” said Luna when she heard their idea later that night. She’d just returned from a fundraiser for The Potter Foundation. “You do sound like you have some hesitation about this, though.”

“You’re right, Luna,” said Hermione. “I am a little hesitant because I might actually _need_ the Drynites at that age: I had a problem with that when I was young.”

“It’ll be a lot better this time, Hermione,” said Luna. “No waking up with wet sheets in the middle of the night. Or a wet sleeping bag.”

“I wouldn’t know about the sleeping-bag,” said Hermione. “I never had any friends at school, because I was a lot smarter than them, and they knew it. So I never got to go to any sleepovers.”

“You learned all of this from the library?” asked Harry. “I know that I shouldn’t be surprised, though.”

“About me not having any friends?”

“About you being able to find everything you wanted in the library,” said Harry, now noticing that Hermione was smirking. “I have an idea. Let’s go to Asda’s and buy sleeping bags.”

“I have a better idea,” said Luna. “At least one of us should be de-aged so that we can make sure we get the right size.”

“We need to get more child seats then,” said Hermione, the only one of them with an actual Driving Licence. “By law, any child under the age of 12 and/or less than 135 cm tall must be in a car seat. And Harry’s four-year-old car seat wouldn’t fit a seven year old child.”

“We need to see how small we are then,” suggested Luna.

Hermione cast the spell, and found that both Luna and Harry were at the median height and weight for the age group: both were very close to 3 stone 8 lbs, 48 inches, and obviously would need car-seats.

Hermione then called her mother, knowing that her mother had immaculate records. It turns out that Hermione had been almost right on the median as well.

Hermione re-aged them, and they got into the car, and headed to Asda. They walked in and headed to the baby aisle, where all the child seats were. They quickly found what they were looking for.

“Now, I like the five-point harness, and not just the booster,” said Hermione to remind Harry and Luna what to look for. “It’s much safer for the child.”

“I like that one!” said Luna. “It has pink on it.”

The one she was pointing at was pink all over with a black frame. Best of all, it was a Group 2-3 seat suitable for 15 – 36 kg. Then, Harry saw one that suited him—similar to Luna’s, but with blue highlights.

They then went over to the sporting goods section, where they had sleeping bags. They quickly found ones in both their smaller size and their normal sizes.

They put the sleeping bags and the car-seats in their trolley, and went to the grocery section to buy various items, such as milk, chicken nuggets, Drynites, cereal, and a couple of other groceries, and went to the checkout, where the total came to just under £400.

“I didn’t know this stuff was this expensive,” commented Harry as they walked out to the car. “It’s a good thing that I have this type of cash to spend.”

“Can we install them now?” asked Luna.

“No, the Muggles will see if I shrink you,” said Hermione. “We also need somewhere for you to sit. And they’d be too suspicious if I entered the loo with an adult and came out with a child, let alone two. No, we need to find a multi-storey car park, and then we can do the switch. More privacy that way.”

They got to a car-park near Earl’s Court. They made the switch, and Luna pretended like she didn’t want to be in the child-seat, but Hermione got her in. As they were heading back to their house, she pointed out a very familiar box on the side of the road near the Earl’s Court Tube station.

It was a replica of the TARDIS from her favourite show as a child, _Doctor Who._ Occasionally, she would still watch the reruns when they aired, and was looking to find some tapes compatible with her VCR machine. Harry had heard about this enough that he knew exactly what to get Hermione for her next birthday and/or Mothering Sunday.

\\\//

On the way home, they stopped at the Blockbuster Video store and rented a couple of movies for the weekend. They also purchased things that they’d forgotten at Asda, such as popcorn and soft drinks.

Soon, they were at their house in Chiswick. Hermione noted that one of the neighbours a couple of streets over was a bit strange. A grown woman lived with her mum, her dad, and her granddad. The granddad was always looking at the stars at night, and the woman claimed to be ‘the best temp in Chiswick’ or the ‘fastest typist in Chiswick’. A couple of streets in the other direction was a cute little girl with a Blackpool accent.

They unloaded their car, and went into the house. It was past their usual dinner time, so Hermione quickly put the chicken nuggets in the oven, and waited until they were done, about fifteen minutes later. They had milk with their nuggets (something that Hermione insisted on, given what they were going to be drinking later).

After cleaning up the kitchen and casting a couple of spells on the house (so that people couldn’t stop by and report them to CPS) Hermione went to see Harry.

“Harry, could you do the spell?” she asked.

“It may be a little bit harder,” said Harry. “And I hope that you warded the house. Otherwise we may get an Underage Notification.”

“The Trace is off your wand,” said Hermione. “There is no way that it can be put back on. Hence, why the Ministry attempts to control so-called ‘Legacy Wands’. That is, wands owned by an ancestor or other relative.”

“So Ron could’ve used magic at home any time he wanted to?” asked Harry.

“Of course,” said Hermione. “Also, Mrs Weasley wouldn’t let him.”

Harry had a look of concentration on his face as he cast the spell. Hermione could feel herself shrinking, which was quite an odd feeling when it wasn’t accompanied by fur sprouting from her. Soon, she was the same height as Harry. Luna came in a minute later.

“You look so cute like that,” exclaimed Luna. “I wish that you would do this more often.”

“It might take a while to readjust,” said Hermione. “Let’s get our night started!”

“Not so fast,” said Harry, opening one of the shopping bags. “We’re not exempting you tonight of all nights. Plus, you still have to get your ‘jammies on.”

He pulled out a Drynites and handed it to her. “What about when I said ‘one time only’?” asked Hermione.

“Should’ve asked about that the second or third time we had a sleepover,” said Luna. “Or before you came with the idea to regress yourself to such an age that you’d _need_ Drynites.”

Hermione went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas and her underwear for the night. The Drynites, as always, were very comfortable on her. It’s just that this time, they fit her without modification.

She walked out of the bathroom to find that both Luna and Harry now had their pyjamas on and were ready to play board games. They made a fort in the bedroom, set up a torch, and played board-games for a couple of hours under the blankets. Then, it was “Movie Time”, so Hermione popped some popcorn (using the microwave—she had to stand on a stool to do it), and got the drinks ready, and put in the VHS tape of _Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope_ (Special Edition), which Harry and Luna had never seen before.

All three of them loved it. Hermione had seen it before, but only on the original version. This one looked a lot better. There was one change that she did not like, however, and that was Greedo shooting at Han. She realised that in the original, Greedo was preparing to shoot, Han just did it first. Heck, he even paid for the damages.

After the movie was over (with Luna and Harry exclaiming that they wanted to watch _Empire Strikes Back_ the next night), Hermione and the others first went to the bathroom (Hermione was hoping this would be enough to prevent her having an accident), and then went into the bedroom, got in their sleeping bags, and started to tell scary stories.

A half-hour later, they were all asleep. When Hermione woke up the next morning, she realised that what she’d feared had happened—she’d wet the Drynites. She got out of her sleeping bag, and realised that her Drynites had expanded, and that she didn’t need to go to the bathroom like she usually did in the morning.

The Drynites was quite clearly wet, but didn’t feel all that bad. It was bearable for her until she changed later. She wished that she didn’t have to use them though. She went over to Harry, who was still sleeping, and cuddled up next to him. Unconsciously, he put his arm around her.

Harry and Luna woke up fifteen minutes later.

“Hey, Hermione,” said Harry sleepily.

“Hey, Harry,” said Hermione.

“Are you wet?” asked Luna. Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry’s nod was a little more enthusiastic than Hermione’s.

Luna came over and put her hand down Hermione’s pants and felt the Drynites. “Not soaked,” she proclaimed, as she went over and did the same to Harry.

“Luna, what about personal space?” asked Hermione. “I thought that we went over this.”

“But see, Hermione, nothing bad happened,” said Luna, going over to Hermione’s sleeping bag. She ran her hand over it. “See, your bed isn’t wet, you must not be _too_ uncomfortable in that, or else you’d taken it off already.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Hermione, only half-heartedly. “Let’s go down and get breakfast, and then we can change into clothes for the day.”

“Okay!” shouted the others enthusiastically. They raced down the steps to the kitchen.

“Hermione, I think we may have a problem here,” said Harry. “The milk is at the top of the fridge.”

“And the cereal is in the cabinets,” said Luna.

“Are you wizards or not?” asked Hermione. “Neither of you have the Trace on your wands. Either you summon it or you make me big again.”

They decided to summon the milk and the cereal, but quickly learned that this was a mistake, and the cereal and milk hit Harry in the head, which Luna and Hermione laughed at.

At this age, Harry and Luna were more willing to bathe/take showers than they were as smaller children. This meant that the Drynites came off, and they were in the shower very quickly after they finished eating breakfast. Hermione stayed to clean up the dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

It was then that she realised that she needed to use the bathroom. Despite them living in a house with three bedrooms (plus the nursery), a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room, the house only had two bathrooms.

She went up to the bathroom that Luna was in. “Luna, hurry up, I have to go!”

She tried the door, but realised that it was locked.

“I’ll be out in a couple,” shouted Luna from her shower.

“Well, hurry up,” said Hermione. “I have to use the loo.”

“I’ll only be a minute,” said Luna.

Unfortunately, Hermione’s body started to work of its own accord. She hadn’t needed to pee, she could have just used the Drynites for that. No, this was much worse. She felt her poop leave her body and enter the Drynites. It was a slimy feeling, and dirty. Then, the door opened and made things much worse.

Hermione lost her balance as the door opened, and fell on her bottom, squishing the poop all around her butt, and threatening to come out of the back of the underwear.

Hermione couldn’t help it. She burst into tears, causing Luna to come see what was wrong.

“You can use the bathroom now, Hermione,” said Luna.

“Don’t need to,” sniffled Hermione. It was then that Luna realised what had happened.

“It’s okay, Hermione,” said Luna patting Hermione on the back.

“What happened?” asked Harry, coming into the hallway.

“I took too long in the shower, and Hermione didn’t make it to the toilet,” answered Luna. “Hermione, if I give you your wand, can you re-age me for a while? This will be a lot easier then.”

Hermione took her wand and cast the spell. Luna changed into her adult form, and picked Hermione up. Luna knew not to use any of the phrases that Hermione would’ve used, as Luna knew that Hermione didn’t like this.

Another unfortunate thing for Hermione was that when Luna picked her up, it shifted the poop in the Drynites, smashing it against her skin.

Luna carried her to the changing table. “I know that you aren’t a baby, but it’ll be the easiest way to clean you up.”

Hermione nodded her assent as Luna tore open the sides of the Drynites. She cleaned the other girl quickly, but thoroughly. “Would you like Drynites or panties?” asked Luna.

“I want to stay this age for a while,” said Hermione. “Drynites.”

This was one of the more daring things she’d done. She liked the feel of Drynites when they were dry, tolerated the feel when they were wet in the morning, and hated the feel of a messy nappy. It was sort of funny that she didn’t mind changing someone else.

The day went rather well, as the three of them had a good time reading and playing video games. Hermione had no further accidents that weekend (except for a wet Drynites in the morning), and soon it was time to re-age her.

Harry cast the spell to re-age her, and it produced a blue spell, and nothing happened.

“That wasn’t really blue, was it?” asked Hermione, who was still the size of a seven year old child.

Harry nodded.

“Oh, my,” said Luna, looking at the book.

 


	2. Things Get Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are major problems in the Potter household! What does the blue spell mean?

 

_Harry cast the spell to re-age her, and it produced a blue spell, and nothing happened._

“ _That wasn’t really blue, was it?” asked Hermione, who was still the size of a seven year old child._

_Harry nodded._

“Oh, my,” said Luna, looking at the book. “It says here that a miscast spell will lead to the effects being permanent, with the victim growing at a normal pace. The indicator for a miscast spell is it turning blue.”

“Well, try again!” exclaimed Hermione. Harry did so with the same results.

“Hermione, could you change me back?” asked Harry. Hermione successfully cast the spell on Harry before nearly passing out.

Harry got the telephone and called Hermione’s parents. “Hello, this is Harry,” he said. “We have a bit of a situation here.”

He paused a minute before saying, “Your daughter has been turned into a seven-year old child, ma’am, and I’m afraid the effects may be permanent.” Another pause. “She will grow again at a normal pace. Yes, you’re welcome to come over. You know the address?”

“OK, bye,” said Harry. He turned off the phone and turned to Hermione. “Your parents will be here in about an hour.”

“What have I done?” asked Hermione.

“Shouldn’t it be me asking that?” said Harry. “I’m the one who cast the spell, and I’m the one who failed to cast the counter.”

“I’m the one who convinced you to do it,” said Hermione.

“Will you two please stop it!” said Luna, stomping her foot. “The logical thing to do is call Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. Perhaps she’ll know how to handle this.”

Madame Pomfrey was just beginning an examination of Hermione, who had eventually fainted from the use of the spell’s counter-curse, when there was a knock on the door. Little Luna opened it to find the Grangers.

“Hello, little girl,” said Emma Granger. “Are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger here?”

“Yep,” said Luna. “Harry has a massive Wrackspurt infection, though.”

“Are those dangerous?” asked Dan Granger.

“They just make your brain go fuzzy,” said Harry, walking into the room. “Hi, Mr, Mrs Granger.”

“Who’s the little girl?” asked Emma.

“That’s Hermione’s friend, Luna,” said Harry. “We have to wait until Hermione can perform the counter. Her last attempt nearly knocked her out.”

“Why is that?” asked Dan. They made their way into the living room, where the Nurse was examining Hermione.

“Her magical core is at approximately the same level as when she was seven,” said the Nurse. “Otherwise, she is a perfectly healthy child of seven years of age.”

“Magical Core?” asked the Grangers.

“Think of a battery,” said Harry. “A rechargeable one. As the battery is on mains longer, the stronger it gets.”

“I get that,” said Dan.

“Well, really it’s nothing like that,” said Harry. “But if you want to say a battery, that’s fine. When the spell failed to work, it reduced the amount of power she had available.”

Harry cast a complicated spell, and it showed a diagram. “This is what your daughter’s magical core looked like last week,” he said. He waved his wand again. “This is what it looks like now.”

“The first one was big, and the second one was small,” said Emma. “What were those little symbols around the core?”

“Runes,” said Harry.

“Your daughter was one of the more powerful witches in our world, with a magical index of 185,” said Pomfrey. “Not even Dumbledore rated at 200, even in his prime. Your daughter now has an Index of close to 90, perfectly normal for a child of seven years of age. Fortunately for her, this spell will allow her to age, and by the time she is 18, her core will be back to 185.”

“Is there anything you can do to change her back?” asked Dan. The way everyone else was nodding indicated that they all felt this was a valid question, too.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do that wouldn’t have severe side effects,” said Pomfrey. “In this case, the solution is to just let her age normally. I’ll send some vitamin supplements and some potions to help her out.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” Harry said to the nurse. “Well, fuck. Sorry for the language, Mr Granger. But Hermione is very important to me. In fact, I was going to give her a little something in a couple of weeks. She is the love of my life.”

“I’d suggest you get to Gringotts soon, Mr Potter,” said the Nurse. “They should be able to create some Forges for you.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Harry, escorting her to the Floo.

“Forges?” asked Dan and Emma when he got back.

“The Goblins can make documents that they then put into the records,” said Harry. “They aren’t fake documents, _per se_ , as they are fully registered with the proper authorities. What’s fake about them is the information. For example, we have Hermione here. Nobody would ever believe, given her current state, that she was born 19 September 1979. The Goblins will produce documents saying that she was born on 29 June 1992, which is what her core would indicate.”

“So what’s our options?”

“I’d like to be in her life, so I either want to adopt her, or treat her like a beloved niece,” said Harry. Luna nodded as well, and Harry picked her up. “You’re getting to big, Luna,” he said. He sat her on his knee.

“Oh, no,” said Harry, looking at Hermione. “We didn’t put a Drynites on her when she fell asleep!”

“Drynites?” asked Dan.

“A bedwetter’s nappy,” said Harry. “They just came out a couple of years ago.”

Sure enough, Hermione’s pants were becoming wet.

“She used to have that problem when she was that age,” commented Emma.

“The Spell does the job perfectly,” said Harry. “If she was a bedwetter at seven the first time, then she’s a bedwetter this time. I assume that Hermione has told you about the games we play?”

The Grangers nodded. “I’m going to take her to the nursery and get her cleaned up,” said Harry, and Luna got off his lap.

“I think that we’re a bit too old to raise a child again,” said Dan. “But we’d be honoured to be her favourite ‘Grandparents’.”

Hermione woke up when Harry was cleaning her off on the changing table. “Harry? Why am I here?”

“You had an accident in your sleep, Hermione,” said Harry. “The spell failed, and you’re stuck as a young child now. When you re-aged me, then you passed out a couple of minutes later. Do you want a Drynites or a Pull-Ups?”

“Drynites, Harry,” said Hermione.

“Your parents are going to let Luna and I adopt you,” said Harry, putting the Drynites and a new outfit on Hermione. “They will be the favourite grandparents. As soon as they leave, we need to get to Gringotts.”

“What about Luna?” asked Dan. “Is she going to stay here, like this?”

“I have to get Hermione to Gringotts ASAP,” said Harry. “Preferably, I’d like her to take care of Luna after we get back.”

“We’ll stay with Luna, to make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble,” said Emma.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, but Luna is a handful,” said Harry. “Hermione knows that first-hand.”

Emma turned to Luna as Harry escorted Hermione into the Floo. “What did you do, young lady?”

“I was just playing,” whined Luna. “It was baby Luna that did that.”

\\\//

“Mr Potter, how good to see you,” said a Goblin at the desk.

“Good afternoon, Sharptooth,” said Harry.

“I see that you’ve found yourself in a bit of a bind, Mr Potter?” asked the Goblin in a tone that suggested amusement. Harry wasn’t sure, as it was hard to tell with Goblins. “You will need to adopt her, and we can run some Forges.”

“How much?” asked Harry.

“5000,” said Sharptooth.

“3000” negotiated Harry.

“5000, and it will be done by tomorrow,” said the Goblin. Harry agreed, and started to sign paperwork. Upon receipt of the appropriate amount being taken from his vault, the Goblins produced a Blood Adoption Potion. Harry used a dagger to cut himself on the hand, dropping a couple drops of blood into the potion, and Hermione did the same. The potion turned green and then grey and started to smoke. This signified that it was ready.

Hermione drank the potion, and was immediately hit by pain, as her body magically reconfigured itself. She didn’t look physically different, but her magical core was changed slightly to align with Harry’s magic. Hermione could also tell that she got a small boost in her power. Not a lot, but she’d certainly be slightly powerful at age 11 than she had been. She’d end up at 120 instead of 110.

They took the Floo home, knowing that the new documents were being prepared. She’d now be seen as an actual descendant of Harry Potter.

After they got home, Hermione re-aged Luna and immediately passed out.

Harry groaned as he thought of something. “Mrs Granger, could you teach me how to drive?”

“You’re 19 and you don’t know how to drive?” asked Emma. “What type of car do you have?”

“Hermione bought a BMW something or other with a manual transmission,” said Harry.

“That’s good,” said Emma. “I can help you do that. One question, though. How attached are you to Chiswick?”

“We could move house every year if we wanted to,” said Harry. “Let’s just say that my bankers are _very_ happy. Why do you ask?”

“It would be a lot more convenient if you lived closer to us,” said Emma.

“Or I could pay for you to live here and take a year’s holiday from dentistry,” said Harry. “We’ll have to talk with Hermione when she wakes up.”

“I think that it would be nice to go to Crawley,” said Luna. “Harry and I can just Apparate to where we need to go in the Wizarding World. The only reason we had the car was for the Muggle world.”

“Everything is legal with the car, right?” asked Emma.

“We even have child seats for when we are little,” said Harry. “I guess that we are going to get a lot more use out of one of those seats than we thought.”

Hermione woke up a short time later, and they decided to move house to Crawley.

“Daddy, could you change me?” asked Hermione. Harry was not expecting her to call him that, and was quite surprised.

“Of course, honey,” he said when he recovered. She held up her hands, and Harry picked her up. “Hermione, you’re getting a little too big for this.”

“I know, Daddy,” said Hermione.

He put her on the nursery changing table and opened the Drynites. “What do you want to wear now?”

“Nappy,” Hermione said.

“You want to wear a nappy, Hermione?” asked Harry. “Nappies are for little kids.”

He understood the irony of that statement, given what he’d been often wearing around the house.

“I want a nappy,” reiterated Hermione, who still seemed to be tired. “And I’m hungry, too.”

_Of course,_ thought Harry. _She hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast and it’s now nearly five in the afternoon. Coupled with the stress of being reduced in age to seven, that’s not surprising._

“We’ll go get something to eat soon, darling,” he said as he pulled the nappy between her legs and taped it up. He pulled up her pants and brought her back downstairs.

“Can we go out to eat?” he asked Emma.

“That sounds great,” said Dan.

They went out for dinner, and they started to arrange to move house. It was when they got back to Chiswick, where Harry and Luna had insisted that the Grangers stay the night, that problems started. He soon noticed that Hermione seemed to be regressing quickly.

“Daddy, my nappy needs to be changed,” announced Hermione. When Harry picked her up, he knew exactly why she wanted to be changed. She’d pooped in her nappy.

“Hermione, dear, is everything alright?” he asked. “You’ve pooped your nappy.”

“I just can’t handle this, daddy,” said Hermione. “Wanna be little like you and Luna.”

“Hermione, now really is not the time to regress,” said Harry as he cleaned her off. Before he put another nappy on her, he decided that it was time for a bath. “Let’s take a nice, relaxing bath, and then I can take you up to your bed. You look dead tired.”

He quickly bathed her, re-nappied her, and put pyjamas on her. He took her downstairs to say good night to the Grangers and Luna, and then brought her back upstairs to the nursery (where he’d converted the infant bed into a toddler bed). She fell asleep rather quickly—Harry had barely started the story.

Harry went downstairs. “I have never seen her like that,” commented Dan.

“Honestly, neither have we,” admitted Harry. “The youngest she’s ever been with us was seven years old. She never even role-played that young before. I was completely surprised when she asked for a nappy earlier.”

“It’s probably all of the changes right now,” said Emma. “Her becoming younger and your daughter, I mean. She’s probably not able to handle it. We can take a couple of days off of work to help you, Harry and Luna.”

“Add in the loss of so much of her magic,” said Luna. “We were just watching an interesting show on the BBC.”

That was so much like Luna normally was that Harry just laughed. “That was a complete _non sequitur!_ ” he exclaimed. “Just like you were before you got involved with us.”

“What are the sleeping arrangements?” asked Dan. “I don’t know about you lot, but I’m feeling a bit tired, even if it is only 10pm.”

“Luna and I will use our rooms,” said Harry. “And you can sleep in the Guest Bedroom down the hall. Hermione is currently sleeping in what we call the nursery.”

“That’s sounds good to me,” said Dan as he got up. “You wouldn’t happen to have any pyjamas in my size, would you?”

“Let’s go take a look,” said Harry.

A/N:

Age 7 Hermione: 50 lbs, 47.85 inches or 22.68 kg, 121.54 cm

 


	3. Little Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell has failed. What happens now? Does the spell's failure have other side effects? Such as mental regression?

“Daddy, wake up!”

The next morning, Harry felt something heavy on him, jumping up and down.

“Hermione, what is it?” asked Harry, who knew that he should have kept the bed the way it had been. “It’s time for you to get up!”

“What time is it?” asked Harry groggily. _I think she’s still in little mode,_ thought Harry.

“Seven-thirty,” responded Hermione. “Mummy Luna is already up, and Grandma is making breakfast.”

She hopped on him a couple more times, before he reached over and put her on the other side of the bed (incidentally, the same side of the bed she would normally occupy). He got out of bed, and realised that Hermione was waiting for him to pick her up. He did so.

“Do you want me to change your nappy now, or after breakfast?” he asked.

“I’m hungry,” said Hermione dramatically.

“OK, Hermione,” said Harry. “How old are you today?”

“I’m four,” said Hermione.

“Well, we should make sure that this big four-year-old goes potty after breakfast, okay?” commented Harry.

Hermione nodded, but Harry had the impression that something was going to go wrong. They ate their breakfast, and were cleaning up when Hermione went into the other room. Harry went to check on her a couple of minutes later, and she’d pooped her nappy.

“Hermione, weren’t you supposed to have me take you to the potty?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Hermione.

“You have to be a big girl, otherwise you’ll never be able to go to school and learn new things,” said Harry. “Now, go to your room.”

“Carry me, Daddy!”

Harry picked her up, and carried her to the changing table. Her nappy was completely soaked and full of poop.

“Hermione, you have to be a big girl and go to the potty,” he said as he was wiping her. “Now, are you going to be a big four-year-old today?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said.

“Now, you can’t use these like a nappy,” said Harry, taking off her pyjamas and replacing them with a Pull-Ups and day clothing. “You have to remember to ask to go potty.”

He took her off of the changing table, and they went down to the living room.

“She’s wearing a Pull-Ups now, so hopefully, she’ll start to grow up,” said Harry to the Grangers.

“You’re going to have quite a handful, unless she grows up quickly,” said Emma. “Despite how smart she is, she didn’t learn to use the potty until she was 3 and a half years old. She needed nappies at night until she was nine.”

“She didn’t give you a fuss about her dirty nappy?” asked Dan. When Harry nodded, Dan continued with, “She must be really regressed then. One of the hardest things about training her was that she didn’t mind the feel of her poop until after she was done with nappies in the day. By the time she was seven, she hated it.”

“She pooped herself at seven?” asked Harry.

“Similar to what Luna said the situation was the other day,” said Emma. “She’d still be in her nappy until after breakfast, and then she’d poop in her nappy if we didn’t take it off soon enough.”

“She’ll never be completely back to normal, though,” said Harry. “Seeing as she’s just been forcibly regressed to age 7. I wonder if she was ever completely trained for poop.”

“She was,” said Emma. “Just not in the morning. After she finished with nappies at night, she made sure to do that first thing in the morning.”

“She does look so cute, colouring like that,” said Luna. “I wish I could do that.”

“I’m not using that spell on you, Luna,” said Harry. “It didn’t work the first time, and I lost a love of my life. I don’t want to lose the other one. And I am certainly not going to let Hermione cast that spell on you: she’d probably regress to a two-year-old.”

“You think of me that highly?” asked Luna.

“Of course,” said Harry. “How could I not? You’re a great girl, an absolute charm. And whilst I have never loved you _quite_ the same way that I loved Hermione, I love you a lot. If this hadn’t happened, I would probably have asked either you or Hermione to be my wife.”

Luna hugged him for that, and Hermione came over. Harry brought her into the hug. “Daddy loves Hermione?” asked Hermione.

“Of course he does, honey,” said Harry.

It was then that he noticed that she was bouncing from foot to foot. “Hermione, do you have to go potty?”

She nodded, so Harry rushed her up to the toilet. It was just in time, because she started to pee right as he pulled down the Pull-Ups.

“Good job, Hermione,” said Harry. “Just try and remember to go a little sooner, okay?”

\\\//

After they went back downstairs, Harry suggested that they get a portable potty chair for Hermione while she was in this state. Emma and Dan, who of course had done this before, agreed, and quickly went to the store, and were back within an hour.

That day, Hermione had a couple more accidents in her Pull-Ups, but used the potty chair a couple of times. She then fell asleep for a nap in the afternoon. This was unexpected, but Harry took her to the nursery, and put a nappy on her just in case. He’d noticed that she tended to wet quite a lot when she slept.

His decision to put her in a nappy was a good one, for when she came downstairs from her nap, Hermione was soaked. “Hey, Hermione,” said Harry. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” said Hermione, still using her Little voice. “Can we play a game?”

“Not so fast, missy,” said Harry. “I think that someone has a wet bum, and needs to be changed.”

“Do you still want to be a big girl who uses the potty?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Hermione.

Harry put a Pull-Ups on her, and soon, it was time for dinner.

“Fortunately, whilst I was at the shop, I bought some food items,” said Emma. “Now we don’t have to do take-away or go out to eat every night.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten anything that Hermione liked when she was little, would you?” asked Harry.

“When I saw how she was acting, that’s the first thing I looked for,” said Emma jovially.

“What for dinner? What for dinner?” asked Hermione.

“I believe that you meant to say ‘What is for dinner’,” corrected Emma. “And we are having chicken nuggets.”

“Yea!” shouted Hermione.

“That seems to be a popular Muggle dish for children,” commented Luna. “That’s what we ate when we were Littles. They were quite yummy.”

Hermione had a few accidents in her Pull-Ups the rest of the day, and by the time that Harry put her nappy on for the night, he was rather frustrated. One of those accidents had been when they were right next to the bathroom. Another time, she’d simply failed to tell him, even after he asked, that she needed to go potty. Harry hoped that the next day would go better.

\\\//

“Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!” called Hermione in a repeat of the previous morning.

“Baby, what is it?”

“My nappy needs to be changed,” said Hermione, still hopping on Harry.

“Get off me, you little rascal,” said Harry, and Hermione fell to the other side of the bed. It was then that he noticed the smell.

“Hermione, did you poop in your nappy?”

“Sorry, Daddy,” said Hermione. It was at that point that Harry realised that, despite all of her accidents, she hadn’t pooped the previous night. As he took the nappy off, he realised that she must have been sitting in it a while, meaning that it happened sometime during the night.

“How old are you today?” asked Harry, hoping that the answer would be closer to seven than four.

“Five!” exclaimed Hermione.

“Are you going to try harder to go to the potty today, Hermione?” he asked. “You can’t go to school if you’re still having accidents in your pants.”

“I’ll try Daddy,” she said, as Harry finished dressing her.

They went down to breakfast, which turned out to be oatmeal. Unfortunately, Hermione’s motor skills weren’t the best at that stage, so there was a significant amount of food on the table and everywhere but her mouth.

“I think that my little girl needs to go potty,” suggested Harry straightaway after breakfast. He knew that he schedule meant that she’d poop soon.

Fortunately, she did poop on the potty that morning, which meant that he had to do less cleaning.

“Read me a book, Daddy!”

He did so, and encouraged her to read along, which she did with only a little bit a difficulty.

“When do I go to school, Daddy?”

“It’s the middle of summer, honey,” said Harry. “When the summer is over, Mummy Luna or I will teach you.”

“OK, Daddy!” Hermione answered him.

\\\//

That morning and early afternoon before her nap, Hermione only had one accident, while managing to use the potty a couple times.

“I think that her behaviour is getting closer to actual five-year-old behaviour,” said Harry after putting her down for her nap.

“I agree,” said Emma. “I suppose that we need to stay here a couple of days.”

“Or I can go in to work,” said Dan. “It’s only an hour away from here, and I don’t have any early appointments. I can take our car, and they have the Beemer.”

“You’re always welcome in my house,” said Harry as Dan started to get ready to leave. “Where did Luna go?”

“I think that she said she had to meet with the Board of Directors of The Potter Foundation,” said Emma. “Something about consolidating control.”

“I’ll have to contact the Minister of Hermione’s status,” said Harry. “Are you okay with me having him kill off the original Hermione?”

“And if anyone asks about this Hermione?” asked Emma.

“She’s a cousin,” said Harry. “Nobody could deny that with a resemblance like that. She’s an orphan—killed in a bombing or something. Possibly caught in the crossfire of one of the disagreements in Northern Ireland.”

“Lack of an Irish accent?”

“She lived in England, but her parents went to Northern Ireland and were killed,” said Harry. “She was staying with her favourite grandmother in England, say Crawley.”

“You’ve really thought about this,” said Emma.

“I had to,” said Harry. “I’ve learned to be prepared for almost everything. Hermione turning into a child permanently was something that I never expected.”

“What about the move?”

“I’d prefer that Hermione be a little more grown-up when that happens,” said Harry. “Preferably acting like a six or seven-year-old. I’m just hoping that she has all of her memories by the time she claims to be seven.”

“Is there anything in your medical literature?” asked Emma.

“Not a dicky bird,” said Harry. “Especially as this spell is not one used in polite company, and has pretty much been banned for the last two hundred years.”

“What?”

“We used a spell that’s only legal under certain circumstances—namely that the usage of the spell is voluntary. Otherwise, it is as illegal as our Unforgivable Curses.”

Harry could see the relief on Emma’s face. He looked at the clock. It was almost time to start dinner.

“You should go wake up Hermione, otherwise she’ll want to stay up until 10 tonight,” said Emma. Harry was going to get up to wake her up, but that proved unnecessary, as Hermione came into the room.

“Daddy, Granny!” she exclaimed. “Where’s Mummy Luna?”

“Your mummy had to go to work, baby,” said Harry. “Do you want me to change your nappy?”

Hermione nodded, and came over to Harry. When he picked her up, he could feel the wetness of the nappy. “I think that you’ve sprung a bit of a leak,” said Harry.

“Sorry, Daddy,” said Hermione. “When do I get to wear big girl Pull-Ups to bed?”

“You can’t help it, kiddo,” responded Harry. “You’ll wear big girl Pull-Ups to bed when you’re older. Maybe someday, you will go to bed in big girl panties.”

“No panties,” said Hermione in a way that suggested she was regressed to three, not five. “I like Pull-Ups.”

“Well, you can’t go to school in Pull-Ups,” said Harry.

“You said that you’d teach me,” said Hermione.

“And I will,” he responded. “There will be some times when both Mummy and I are busy, and you will have to go to school or granny’s house. Now, are you going to use the potty this afternoon?”

“Yes!” said Hermione. Harry took off her clothes and put a Pull-Ups and some new pants on her.

“Does that feel better, having a new nappy on?” asked Emma when they got back to the kitchen.

“I don’t wear nappies,” said Hermione. “I wear Pull-Ups.”

“Big difference,” said Emma to Harry in a tone that Hermione couldn’t hear.

\\\//

Emma was right: Hermione did want to stay up late, due to her nap. They’d watched a couple of Disney movies that night, before Hermione finally fell asleep.

“I wonder what she’s going to be like tomorrow?” wondered Harry after he’d put her to bed.

“I think that she’s still very much regressed to where she was at the real age of four or five,” said Emma.

“That is very true.”


	4. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has been regressed for the last couple of days. What happens now?

The next day started the same as the previous two: Harry got jumped on, they had breakfast, and Hermione pooped on the potty after Harry removed her nappy.

It was when Harry asked if she was a big enough girl to wear panties yet that he got a reaction. “No panties!” she said, stomping her. Almost proving what she was saying, she wet her Pull-Ups when she did this.

“Sorry, Daddy,” she said when she realised what she’d done.

“Now, your granny and I were thinking about taking you to the zoo today,” said Harry. “But we aren’t going to take you if you’re going to act like a brat or a baby.”

“I won’t Daddy,” said Hermione earnestly. “I just like my Pull-Ups.”

“Well, if you go to school, children won’t be nice to you about that,” said Harry. “And you can’t continue to have accidents like you’ve had the last couple of days.”

“I’ll try,” said Hermione. “I just don’t think my head is ready.”

“Nappies or Pull-Ups?” asked Harry. “The Zoo is about a half-hour away, and it’s open until 6. Can you be enough of a big girl to go potty whilst we’re there?”

“Pull-Ups,” said Hermione confidently, and Harry put another Pull-Ups on her. She didn’t notice him get her bigger-on-the-inside bag and put some nappies, wipes, and Pull-Ups in it.

“Try to go potty before we leave, kiddo,” said Harry.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Hermione, who went off to find the potty.

“How is she?” asked Emma.

“She still thinks I’m her dad,” said Harry. “But she threw a tantrum when I asked if she wanted to wear panties or not. She then wet the Pull-Ups I had just put on her. I had to change her again.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Emma.

“No, not really,” said Harry, honestly. “But I have her bag in case of problems. This could also be what she needs to bring her out of this.”

“I can’t see it,” said Emma, referring to the bag.

“It’s invisible to Muggles, plus Hermione had it charmed to be bigger-on-the-inside,” said Harry. “I could put Luna in the bag, and it wouldn’t appear to be any bigger. Or heavier for that matter. She also did something about that.”

“I used the potty!” called Hermione, running into the room. Her pants were nearly falling off, and her Pull-Ups were only nearly on. Harry walked over to fix them.

“Are you going to be a big five-year-old today, baby?” asked Harry.

“Yep,” said Hermione. “I wanna go to the zoo!” She kept repeating the word ‘zoo’ until Emma got her buckled into her seat.

On their way to the zoo, Harry cast a slight glamour charm on himself, just in case there were any wizards around.

Since it was a nice summer day, the zoo had a lot of people in it. They visited the gorilla kingdom, went through the aquarium, and the Outback sections, and then, they went into the reptile house. This would be a test whether or not he still had his Parseltongue abilities.

Sure enough, as soon as he entered he could hear the snakes hissing out their demands of people, and actually chatting with each other.

They looked at the birds, and the tigers (which made Hermione ooh and aah), and the other animals. They were part of the way through when they decided to get a later lunch.

Harry noticed the bathrooms. “Hermione, why don’t we go to the potty?”

“OK, Daddy,” she said, and they went over to the bathrooms. He brought her into one of the stalls, and pulled down her pants. He was glad to see that her Pull-Ups were still dry. He was doubly glad a minute later when he heard the unmistakable sound of pee hitting the toilet.

“Good job!” he said.

After having lunch at the fish and chips shop, they continued their visit to the zoo. They even went on the carousel. When it was time to leave, Hermione made a request.

“Daddy, there’s a shop on the map,” she said. “Can we buy something?”

“That is a very polite way of asking, baby,” said Harry. “Of course we can stop by the shop. It’s right next to the way out.”

“They do that on purpose,” said Emma.

They went to the shop, where Hermione got a very large stuffed lion from the shop. It was literally nearly as big as she was. The best thing was that it only cost £53. On the way out, Hermione used the potty again.

Despite their best efforts, Hermione fell asleep on the way home, exhausted from her day at the zoo.

“We’ll let her sleep for a while,” said Emma. “We can wake her up later, and hope that she doesn’t try to stay up too late.”

She woke up just long enough to eat dinner, and then fell back to sleep. Harry cast one of the medical spells at her, and realised that the body was somehow healing itself. She wouldn’t revert to being an adult again (not for another 10 years), but there was certainly some type of healing going on.

“It’s okay,” he said to Luna and Emma. “She’ll be alright soon. She’s tired because she’s healing. Something that happened today helped her a lot.”

“Did she use the potty before bed?” asked Emma.

“Aw, crap,” said Harry. Harry went up to check on her, and found that she’d already pooped her nighttime nappy. He changed her, somehow managing not to wake her up, and put her back into bed.

\\\//

“Daddy! Wake up!” said Hermione the next morning.

“What is it, Hermione?” asked Harry. “Get off me, you little hippogriff!”

“OK, Daddy,” said Hermione, and she rolled off of him to his other side. Harry woke up more fully, and realised that it was after 8:30, which was later than he usually slept.

“Daddy, why was I sleeping in the nursery?” asked Hermione.

“Let’s go downstairs, and I will explain everything.”

\\\//

It turns out that Hermione couldn’t remember much from the previous couple of days, and that her last memory was them playing as seven-year-olds and then Harry failing to cast the spell.

“You were a baby for the last couple of days, Hermione,” said Harry, who had Hermione sitting on his knee. “You didn’t even complain when you pooped your nappies or Pull-Ups. And I’m sorry, but you’ll remain a seven-year-old until 29 June, when you will turn eight.”

“But I can remember being a teenager,” said Hermione. “The love of your life!”

“I know, baby,” said Harry. “But now, you’ll still have the same name, just from a different legal process. See, I adopted you when this happened.”

“But what about big me?”

“I am sure that you will be amused by page 10 of the _Daily Prophet_ today,” said Harry. “I mean, it’s not every day that one gets to read their own obituary. The Minister called at the house last night, and we decided that this was the best solution. We took a page out of Crouch’s book, and had a closed-casket burial in Godric’s Hollow, next to my parents. The casket, aside from some cleverly disguised bricks, was empty, of course.”

“How did you adopt me? When?”

“After you were stuck like this, you decided to re-age me,” said Harry. “I believe this is when your regression began. You passed out, and shortly afterwards, when you woke up, I took you to Gringotts. You are now the heir to the Potter-Black fortunes.”

“What about my real mum and dad?” asked Hermione.

“They found that they’d rather be the favourite grandparents,” said Harry. “Leaving the actual raising of you to your personal knowledge and Luna and I. Also, we are moving to Crawley, as I need your mum to teach me how to drive. It costs a bloody fortune to take a taxi.”

“Crawley? When did we decide that?”

“You were semi-conscious at the time,” admitted Harry. “But we’re going to move house soon, now that you’re this age.”

“OK,” said Hermione. Harry took Hermione off of him, and started towards the kitchen to make breakfast. “Daddy!” called Hermione.

“Yes?”

“I will have no hard feelings if you decide to marry Luna,” she said. “I knew that it would come down to the two of us, and me being my present size, she’s the only candidate. I give you permission to ask Luna.”

“Thanks,” said Harry, as Hermione ran into the kitchen to help him with breakfast.

“Hermione, bathroom,” commanded Harry after breakfast. He’d noticed her squirming around like she needed to poop.

“I need help, Daddy,” said Hermione, so Harry brought her to the bathroom, and took off her nappy. Minutes later, Harry was cleaning off her bum.

“What would you like to wear today, baby girl?” asked Harry. “Panties, Pull-Ups, or nappies?”

Harry hoped that she wouldn’t choose nappies, as that was a bit more time-consuming than Pull-Ups or panties, as he didn’t have to help her every single time she needed to go potty.

“Is it okay if I wear Pull-Ups, Daddy?” asked Hermione. “I can still be a big girl and wear Pull-Ups, right?”

“Of course you can,” said Harry. “You just need to keep yourself at a seven-year-old or older mindset for now, since we are getting ready to move soon.”

When they went downstairs, Luna was talking with Emma. “Really, all we need are enough boxes to pack the things in, and it’ll be quick from there.”

“Really?” asked Emma.

“Oh, yeah,” said Luna. “There’s a spell that does that.”

“Or I could ask our favourite house-elves to give us a hand,” said Harry.

“Daddy,” Hermione said in what was intended to be a threatening tone. Both Luna and Emma looked surprised that she was still calling him that.

“What?” said Harry. “They’re happy, and I pay them.”

“Okay, Daddy,” said Hermione in such a tone that Luna and Emma started to laugh. It was then that the phone rang.

“Potter household,” answered Harry. “Hello, Dan. We’re doing well. Hermione is mostly back to normal.”

He paused a minute. “Oh, that’s great. We’ll hire a van then. We don’t need a damned mortgage, we can pay by cheque. OK, bye.”

“That was Dan,” said Harry. “He found us a home in Crawley, within a couple of houses of his house.”

\\\//

Dobby came by and packed the house with a couple snaps of his finger, and then Emma went out to the moving van company to hire a truck. The price was outrageous at first, as the owner assumed that Harry was a first-time mover (and he usually upcharged such idiots), but when the owner saw Harry’s credit card, he became a lot politer (and lowered the price at least 20%).

Soon, they had their things packed into the van (including the car), ready to leave for Crawley.

“Daddy, could you change me?” asked Hermione shortly after they got to the Grangers house. They had parked the van outside, and would sign for the house the next day. Apparently, when you had cash like Harry did, things went a lot quicker.

“You wore a Pull-Ups today?” asked Dan.

Hermione nodded. “Sometimes I don’t like wearing panties.”

“And you didn’t feel like using the bathroom today,” said Harry. “A bit too much excitement, I assume.”

Harry took out Hermione’s bigger-on-the-inside bag, and pulled out the wipes. He gave a look to Hermione.

“Pull-Ups,” she answered his unasked question, and he reached inside the bag and brought out a changing pad and a Pull-Ups. He put the pad on the floor, and motioned for her to get on it. He pulled down her pants and tore the sides of her Pull-Ups, wiped her, and put the new Pull-Ups on her.

“I have no clue where you are all going to stay, though,” said Dan. “We only have our bedroom, and Hermione’s bedroom.”

“That’s easy,” said Harry, reaching into the bag again and pulling out a tent.

“A tent?” asked Dan in disbelief. “It doesn’t look like one of you could fit into it.”

“Except it’s not Muggle,” said Hermione. “You’ll like it when you go inside after we’ve put it up.”

It took them a couple of minutes to set up the tent in Hermione’s room, and Dan looked through the tent door. He walked in, walked back out, and around the tent and re-entered. “It's bigger on the inside!” he exclaimed as Harry and Hermione were mouthing the same words.

“It is?” asked Harry. “I hadn’t noticed.”

This caused all three of them to start laughing.

\\\//

They ended going out to eat that night, and when they came home, Hermione took Harry aside. “Do I have to be a big girl?”

“You will always be Daddy’s big girl, Hermione,” said Harry.

“Even if I don’t always go to the potty?”

“Even if you don’t always go to the potty,” affirmed Harry. “Although I have a couple of rules. If you don’t want to be a big girl, you must be wearing Pull-Ups or nappies. Second, if you use your Pull-Ups or nappies, let me know before you leak. Third, do your best to only have ‘poopy accidents’ at home. Some people just wouldn’t understand a seven-year-old wearing and using nappies. Fourth, if you ever go to school, you must be in panties or Pull-Ups.”

“Okay, Daddy,” said Hermione, who went into the other room.

“What was that about?” asked Luna a couple of minutes later.

“She wants to be little every once in a while,” said Harry. “Her adult mind, her seven-year-old body, and three-year-old toileting habits. Including, I think, tonight.”

Harry’s suspicions were confirmed a couple of minutes later, when Hermione toddled into the room walking strangely.

“Daddy, change me, please!” said Hermione almost desperately.

“Lie down, then,” said Harry. He could tell why she was asking so desperately—the poop was leaking out of her Pull-Ups.

He got out the wipes and started to clean her. Some of the poop was on her pants, so he took them off.

“Emma, could you get a pair of Hermione’s pyjamas?” asked Harry. “They don’t even have to be the right size: Luna can take care of that.”

“Are you really feeling okay, Hermione?” asked Harry. “You used to hate having a messy nappy when we were playing.”

“I think that some of the ‘little’ me is still here,” said Hermione. “Not enough to be an all the time thing, but just enough.”

He looked at the clock. It was getting fairly late, so he took out a nappy from the bag. “I think that it’s almost time for this little girl to go to bed.”

“Daddy!” whined Hermione, just like her apparent age.


	5. Moving Day and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that Hermione is (mostly) back to normal, except in a smaller body?

“Daddy, it’s moving day!” called Hermione as she crawled onto Harry’s bed. Harry groaned.

“Hermione, get off of me!” he said.

“Mummy said that you have to go to the estate agent’s office at 11:00,” said Hermione. “It is 8:00.”

“Do you have to do this every morning?” asked Harry as he pushed Hermione to the other side of the bed.

“Yes,” said Hermione bluntly. “At least until you and Mummy start living together and doing adult things that a child my age shouldn’t even know about.”

“I’ll ask Luna on my own time, you little rascal,” said Harry.

“Ask me what?” asked Luna, who’d been coming down the hall.

“To be my wife,” said Harry. “I’ve loved you every since I met you, and that has doubled since you’ve come to play with us.”

“She won’t try to kill me or anything, will she?” asked Luna. Everyone knew that Luna was talking about Hermione.

“I told him to do it,” said Hermione. “Since I am obviously out of the picture for at least ten years, and he’s going to be my Daddy, then you’re the best bet for more Potters in this world. If it were any other girl (“Ginny”), I wouldn’t approve.”

“You know, what you say sounds almost as crazy as some of the stuff that I say,” said Luna. “Especially coming from that mouth. The words of someone who’s 18, and the body of someone who’s seven.”

“Mummy,” whined Hermione.

Harry got out of bed, and Hermione put her hands out for him to pick her up. “That’s one wet girl,” he commented. “Now or later?”

“Later,” said Hermione. Somehow Harry got the feeling that he’d be changing a messy nappy in a little while. After having eggs for breakfast, Harry turned out to be right. As Hermione was watching a show on television, she pooped in her nappy.

Harry cleaned her up, and when he asked her what she wanted to wear today, she said, “Nappy.”

“Are you sure? You’re going to be wearing a smart shirt and skirt today,” said Harry.

“I won’t be able to get to the potty in time today,” said Hermione.

“Okay, Hermione,” said Harry as he put a nappy on her. “But remember rule three.”

“No pooping in the nappy in public,” said Hermione.

“Correct,” said Harry, getting out a blouse and skirt for Hermione.

When he pulled the skirt up, he realised that the nappy was still visible at the top of the skirt.

“Look at your waist,” said Harry.

“The nappy is visible,” said Hermione.

“Do you want me to put a pair of panties over your nappy?” asked Harry. Hermione nodded, so he took a pair of her panties and put them on over the nappy. By this point, it was nearly 10:00, so he got on a Muggle suit, and went downstairs with Hermione. Luna was coming out of the bathroom wearing a very distracting dress.

The dress itself wasn’t distracting (as was known to happen with clothes worn by Luna Lovegood or her father), but rather, it was the amount of skin showing that was the distracting part.

“You look good, Harry,” said Luna. “You, too, Hermione.”

“You look good, too, Luna,” said Harry. “Should we go see the agents?”

“Yes,” said Luna. “One question: why is our daughter wearing a nappy?”

“First, she isn’t _our_ daughter until you say ‘yes’ to one question and ‘I do’ to another,” said Harry. “And second, we’re going to be moving today, and won’t always be able to get to a toilet quickly. She asked for it.”

“OK, Harry,” said Luna. She turned to Hermione. “Did your Daddy give you rules about the nappy, Hermione?”

Hermione nodded and recited the rules as they got into the car with Dan and Emma. They were at the estate agent’s office in about 20 minutes. With a couple of under the table charms from Luna and Harry, everything went well, and they seemed to think that it was normal to receive the full cost of the house (over £800 thousand). The agents made sure that the money came from the bank without any problems, and handed over the keys.

They then had to go to get the utilities turned on, which was a pain. Due to some potentially immoral charms, they were able to get the services installed/turned on that day, and would have the fees directly debited from his account.

When they got to the house, they went in and looked around. It was unfurnished, so they’d have to provide all of the furniture, but it looked like it was a good house.

The first floor had a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. The second floor had a master suite (with bathroom), a bathroom, and three other bedrooms. Hermione claimed one of the smaller ones as the nursery, and one of the others as her own.

“We’ll see, Hermione,” said Harry.

“Daddy, I need to go potty,” said Hermione. Harry was shocked, and brought her to the bathroom, and pulled down her nappy. Within a minute, she’d peed on the toilet.

“Good job, honey,” said Harry. “But I think you went a little before.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” said Hermione, putting her face down.

“It’s okay, honey, that’s what the nappy is for,” said Harry. “You just have to remember to use the bathroom more often, otherwise it may harm your body.”

He put another nappy on her, and went to supervise the unloading of their things from the van. Soon, due to Dobby’s help, they had everything ready and in place. The smallest bedroom they decided should be the nursery, as Hermione suggested, complete with changing table and an infant bed that could be converted into a toddler bed.

The bedroom that Hermione had claimed for herself currently had no bed. The third bedroom was the guest bedroom, and it was fairly sizeable. It contained a European King bed in it.

The master suite had an Emperor bed in it, and was the largest of them all. As is usual for that type of room, it had its own bathroom.

\\\//

Later that evening, at dinner, the family had a talk.

“Hermione, do you want to go to school?” asked Harry.

“Not really, Daddy,” said Hermione, which shocked everyone. “I mean, I know basically everything in all of the subjects until university.”

“What about Hogwarts?”

“I’m too recognisable there,” said Hermione. “If I went back, even with our cover story, I’d be much too recognisable in my habits, my way of speaking, my writing. McGonagall would recognise me immediately. So would Flitwick and Sprout.”

“What should we do, then?” asked Luna. “Go to Beauxbatons?”

“Still wouldn’t work,” said Hermione. “I’m too familiar with the people of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Imagine if Fleur or Victor showed up. I’d be outed as ‘Hermione Granger’ immediately.”

“What should we do then?” asked Harry. “No matter who you are or who your dad is, you’re not going to get very far without a formal education.”

“James Kirk,” said Hermione. Everyone except for Luna was puzzled by her apparent _non sequester._ “Honestly, don’t you read?”

This phrase, coming from Hermione’s small size, cracked everyone up.

“James Kirk School in Riverside, Iowa,” said Hermione. “Established in 1969, the name was originally ‘Riverside High Magic Academy,’ but was changed to ‘James Kirk School’ in 1979, as influential members of the Board of Trustees were Trekkies. The school is ranked Number 8 in the world in both education and Quidditch, and it plays sports in the Continental League. Currently, the school offers Quidditch, Quadpot, Football (although they call it ‘soccer’), and American Football.”

“Thank you, Commander Data,” said Harry. He was sure if this talk were happening in a bedroom that Hermione would’ve thrown a pillow at him.

“Daddy,” said Hermione.

“What’s the number one school?” asked Luna.

“In America, that would be Salem Witch’s Institute, in Salem, Massachusetts, ranked #2 in the world,” said Hermione. “Despite the name, it is a co-educational. In the world, that would be _The Great Emperor’s School of Magic_ in Tokyo, Japan. The problem is that they don’t like outsiders.”

“Why James Kirk?” asked Emma. “Why not Salem?”

“Salem is too well connected with the purebloods,” said Hermione. “They keep in touch with their British counterparts the most. If someone who looked like me went into Salem, it would be reported to the Magical President, and therefore, the British Government, immediately.”

“What? I thought that the US was independent of Britain,” said Emma.

“Not in the magical world,” said Hermione. “Both the US and Canada have Presidents who report to the President of the North American Union, who reports to the Magical Government.”

“Fascinating,” said Dan, in a manner similar to that of a character from a 1960s television programme.

“So we should be out of Britain at least part time before you turn eleven, correct?” asked Emma.

“I’m sure that the United States needs dentists the same as Britain,” said Hermione. “Harry could talk to their government and help get you visas.”

“So what are you going to do until then?” asked Dan.

“We plan to travel the world, and only return at the end of the school term, so that Hermione can take equivalence exams, so that the government thinks that I am actually educating her,” said Harry. “That is, if Luna and Hermione want to.”

“Of course,” said the girls.

\\\//

“You realise that you never answered my question earlier,” said Harry that night. Luna was experimenting by sleeping in the same bed as Harry.

“What question?”

“The one I need you to say ‘yes’ to,” said Harry. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

“You are asking me to marry you?” asked Luna. “Of course I will. I’ve loved you and Hermione since the day I met you. Hermione can be a little infuriating sometimes, but everybody has their flaws.”

“ _Accio ring!”_ cried Harry, and a red velvet box came soaring in. Harry opened it, and placed a simple silver band on Luna’s finger.

“I love it,” said Luna.

\\\//

“Mummy! Daddy!” cried Hermione the next morning, jumping on them. Luna groaned, as did Harry.

“Does she do this every morning?” asked Luna.

“Yes,” said Hermione.

“Better than an alarm clock,” said Harry.

Luna brought her ring hand out from beneath the covers. Hermione squealed when she saw what was on Luna’s finger.

“He asked you!” she stated. “Was it romantic? When are you getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid?”

As usual, Hermione asked these questions very rapidly, barely taking a breath between questions. Hermione then started to pout. “I guess I can’t jump on you anymore.”

“Yes, you can, for now,” said Harry. “But I think that you are getting a bit too big for that.”

\\\//

Hermione wore Pull-Ups the rest of the week, going to the bathroom most of the time. The Potter family decided to go to Paris that weekend, and Hermione decided to wear a nappy for the trip. Harry had talked to her to make sure that she actually remembered to go to the potty regularly, because he feared that she might lose her potty-training.

“Well, if I do, then I guess that my Daddy will have to train me again,” said Hermione, though Harry knew and/or hoped that she was joking.

\\\//

The next couple of years until Hermione turned 11 were spent traveling the world, seeing new sights, and learning new things. They eventually settled down in Riverside, IA in June 2003, when Hermione turned 11 magically, and she was accepted into James Kirk School right down the road.

To the Muggles, it looked like a warehouse that was completely nondescript, but once you got past the wards, you noticed that it was a nice looking school.

Hermione had mostly quit using Pull-Ups and nappies the year before, but still wore them on occasion.

Luna and Harry had gotten married in June 2000, right before Hermione’s eighth birthday. She was the maid-of-honour.

Ginny and Mrs Weasley hadn’t bothered to show up, and Harry hadn’t even invited Ron, as he still sour at how he’d treated Luna.

Mr Weasley actually was invited and came, though he did admit to Harry that he’d be in a wee bit of trouble when he got home that night. It seems that Mrs Weasley didn’t approve of Harry and Luna’s relationship.

“She’d hit the roof if she learned that you’d adopted a child together,” said Arthur. “You said that she’s Hermione’s cousin? What a shame what happened to her.”

“Yes, her parents were killed in an attack,” said Harry, confidently, as he’d been using that story for the past year.

\\\//

Eventually, Harry and Luna had three children: two boys and a girl: James Sirius, Dan Michael, and Lily Pandora Potter. James of course was named after Harry’s father and godfather, Dan was named after Hermione’s real father and grandfather, and Lily of course was named after Harry and Luna’s mums.

Harry hadn’t wanted to burden any of his children with the name Xenophillius.

The children would go to their grandparents house once or twice a month so that Harry and Luna could have some little time, although Harry never used The Spell again, as he wasn’t confident in his abilities to counter it.

Hermione eventually met a rather smart boy at James Kirk School by the name of Alexei Ivanov, who was of Russian descent, and they eventually fell in love and got married. They ended up with four children: Luna, Anastasia, Harry, and Vladimir. Alex had chosen Anastasia and Vladimir. All of their children were loved and spoiled by Harry, Luna, Dan, and Emma.

Everyone lived long and prosperous lives. Harry and Luna died within two months of each other near his 210th birthday. Hermione joined them a couple of year later.

As he sat on his Deathbed, Harry’s hands slowly went up to the scar on his forehead. It hadn’t pained him for nearly 190 years. He was going to see his beloved wife again, and all was well.

A/N: James Kirk School and all other schools (save for the European Three and Salem) are schools that I made up for a story on another site.


End file.
